


Эскорт 2

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Чжэ Чжунг обернулся. Перед ним стоял молодой человек. Сердце Чжэ ухнуло вниз.«Пять лет, а он ни капли не изменился.»- Мин… - прошептал он одними губами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Бубь  
> Первая публикация на дайри 27.06.2011

«Никогда не влюбляться в клиента. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не влюбляться в клиента». Он снова повторил эти слова, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. Хотя Чжэ Чжунг уже не работал с клиентами и ему не нужна была эта фраза, но всё равно каждый день, как молитву он повторял ее.  
Чжэ в очередной раз опаздывал в офис. Хотя теперь уже никто и не следит за тем, во сколько он приходит. Три года назад Хонг Мин сбежал. Он продул кругленькую сумму одному авторитету, после чего скрылся, оставив на Чжэ не только клуб, но и свои долги.  
\- Хиро, ты у нас мальчик уже большой. Я хочу передать тебе управление клубом. Как ты на это смотришь?  
С этим предложением он появился в то самое время, когда Чжэ Чжунг начал отходить от прошлых потрясений.  
Сначала Чжэ Чжунг совсем не мог работать. Хонг Мин видел, что Чжэ безразличен к клиентам, безразличен ко всему, что происходит в клубе. Поэтому первые два года после того как пропал Мин, Чжэ Чжунг занимался организацией клуба. Хонг Мину это было на руку. И то, что времени на игры у него стало больше, и нет недовольных клиентов, которым Чжэ Чжунг не уделял должного внимания.  
\- Ну, так как? Как тебе мое предложение?  
\- Мне всё равно. Ты и так в последнее время совсем не занимаешься бизнесом. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да нет. Просто я хотел бы съездить отдохнуть куда-нибудь в теплые страны, и вот думаю, на кого оставить клуб. Самый лучший кандидат, как всегда, ты, - улыбнулся он.  
Чжэ Чжунгу стоило бы обратить внимание на эту улыбку, но в тот момент он даже не задумывался ни о каком подвохе. Точно так же Чжэ не обратил внимания и на документы, которые подписывал. Просто подмахнул и всё.  
Хонг Мин смылся не в неизвестном направлении. А через пару недель к Чжэ Чжунгу заявились двое гориллообразных товарищей, с требованием вернуть крупную сумму денег, которой, конечно же, у него не было. Оказалось, что Хонг Мин не только исчез сам, но и прихватил с собой все сбережения. Парни обыскали офис и не обнаружили никаких денег. "Попросили" Чжэ Чжунга вернуть их.  
\- Какого чёрта?! – Чжэ был зол. Он был зол на себя, на Хонг Мина, на этих людей и на весь окружающий мир. – Говорю же вам, я - временный заместитель. Когда Хонг Мин вернется, с ним и разбирайтесь.  
\- А вот этот документик говорит об обратном, мальчик. И знаешь что говорит нам эта бумажечка? Она говорит, что этот тощенький мальчик - то есть ты - и есть владелец этого заведения. Мистеру Ли задолжал владелец клуба Т.  
\- Бывший владелец, - поправил гориллу Чжэ.  
\- А мне плевать!!! – Закричал гориллообразный. На секунду Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, что он оглох от крика, – Ты сейчас владеешь этим клубом, значит тебе и возвращать! – он швырнул Чжэ визитку мистера Ли, и, прихватив своего товарища, удалился.  
Горестно вздохнув, Чжэ взял в руки тот самый злосчастный документ. И, прочитав его, он понял, как сильно вляпался. Там говорилось, что в его руки перешли не просто бразды правления клубом на время, но и сам клуб и навсегда. «Вот урод!» - только и смог подумать Чжэ.  
Мистер Ли оказался человеком понимающим и дал Чжэ Чжунгу небольшую отсрочку. Потихоньку Чжэ поправил дела клуба, а затем и расширил его. Если у Хонг Мина была политика: обслуживать только женщин, Чжэ Чжунг же решил, что мужчины тоже могут заплатить достаточно за качественный эскорт. В итоге его клуб стал самым престижным и самым большим в городе. Ну, наверное, и во всей стране, но Чжэ Чжунга это мало интересовало.

В кабинете уже были Чжэ Юн и Ю Хи. Чжэ Юн, расположившись в кресле напротив стола, с интересом читал свежую газету, а Ю Хи вальяжно лежала на кожаном диване.  
\- Наконец-то ты пришел, - протянула девушка.  
\- И тебе здравствуй.  
\- Мы тебя так долго ждали, а ты такой угрюмый, - недовольно надула губки она.  
Как только Чжэ Чжунг сел за стол, заговорил Чжэ Юн.  
\- Та компания, которой ты интересовался, у них сейчас какие-то проблемы. Думаю, все будут скидывать акции.  
Чжэ молча взял у него газету и, бегло просмотрев статью, ответил:  
\- Нужно будет купить. Этот кризис временный, хотя и выглядит достаточно страшно. Еще лучше - взять как можно больше акций.  
Чжэ Юн взял телефон. Пара фраз - и всё готово. В нужный момент проверенные люди купят акции.  
\- Хиро, ты только о деньгах и думаешь. Как это не романтично, - сказала Ю Хи.  
\- Если у тебя есть деньги, сделай так, чтобы они на тебя работали, как говорил мой знакомый. Давай ближе к делу.  
В последнее время Чжэ Юн помогал с финансами, а Ю Хи помогала с организацией работы клуба.  
\- Всё идет как по маслу, только вот новенькая кажется, втюрилась в клиента, - сказала девушка.  
\- Как долго она с ним работает?  
\- Семь дней.  
\- Или поговори с ней, или заменим на другую.  
\- А если клиент будет против?  
\- Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, как это делается, - улыбнулся Чжэ.- Заболела, уволилась. Ему всё равно. Лишь бы девушка была красивой.  
\- А вдруг он ее тоже любит? Почему бы не отпустить ее и пусть будут счастливы.  
\- Нет! – отрезал Чжэ Чжунг.- Не любит, она для него просто сопровождение.  
\- Ты всегда такой?- взвилась она.- Такое чувство что для тебя вообще не существует любви. Как будто ты даже и не знаешь что это такое.  
\- Знает. И знает, как это кончается,- тихо проговорил Чжэ Юн. – Поэтому и оберегает вас, как маленьких.  
\- Расскажи, – сразу же успокоилась Ю Хи.  
\- Хватит молоть всякую чушь! – настал черед Чжэ злиться.  
\- А мне интересно, - она поудобнее устроилась на диване.  
\- Знаешь, милая Ю Хи, - Чжэ Юн всегда называл девушку «милая Ю Хи» и никак по другому, обычно Чжэ Чжунг подкалывал его, но в этот раз ему очень хотелось, чтобы он заткнулся, - наш прекрасный босс не всегда был боссом. Он начинал так же как и мы все.  
\- Чжэ Юн!  
Но парень не обращал, ни какого внимания на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Как-то раз был у него клиент. И случилась у них любовь. И казалось, что это навсегда. Но нашего босса бросили. Вот и вся история. И до сих пор он никак не может забыть свою любовь.  
\- Хватит с меня этого бреда, Чжэ Юн, выметайся и дай мне нормально поработать. И ты тоже вали!  
Чжэ Чжунг был неописуемо зол, все прошедшие года он пытался забыть то, что было в прошлом, и всякий раз Чжэ Юн напоминал ему об этом. И каждое напоминание - как ножом по сердцу. Обычно он об этом говорил только тогда, когда они были наедине. Это был первый раз, когда он кому-то рассказал. Пусть и не в подробностях, но всё же сделал это. Он знал, что для Чжэ это как наказание, и всегда пользовался этим.  
\- Ты серьезно?! Этот мистер каменное сердце кого-то любил?!  
\- И еще как.  
\- Или вы оба прекращаете или я вас увольняю. Найду кого-нибудь менее разговорчивого!!! – Чжэ готов был собственными руками придушить обоих. Хотя они и не виноваты в том, что тогда он проявил слабость и влюбился в клиента.  
\- Я молчу, - пробормотал Чжэ Юн.  
Чжэ Чжунг метнул грозный взгляд в сторону Ю Хи. Она кивнула, хотя Чжэ был уверен, стоит ему только уйти, и она накинется с расспросами на Чжэ Юна.  
\- Кстати, Хиро, ты ведь приглашен на благотворительный вечер сегодня, - неожиданно вспомнила Ю Хи.  
\- Я в курсе.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе компанию составлю? – поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Ты же сопровождаешь туда клиента.  
\- Можно заменить. Тебе будет одиноко, все вокруг с парами, а ты один. Я за тебя переживаю.  
\- И правда, может быть тебе стоит взять кого-нибудь в сопровождение? Ты ведь знаешь, где будет проводиться этот вечер, - поддержал идею Чже Юн.  
\- Да, я всё прекрасно знаю. Не переживай, справлюсь как-нибудь.

Хоть Чжэ Чжунг и ненавидел все эти мероприятия, но отказаться не мог. Благотворительный вечер проходил в здании компании АДК.  
Зал был полон, от чего Чжэ сразу стало не по себе. Он увидел недалеко несколько человек - бизнесмены. Всех их он знал. Они пересекались с Чжэ в бизнесе, а один из них точно был его клиентом, но как и все его партнеры, он не знал, что Чжэ Чжунг - владелец того клуба, из которого ему сегодня прислали девушку. Он подошел к стойке и заказал у бармена виски. К нему сразу же подлетели несколько человек.  
\- О! Мистер Ким! Я и не знал, что вы посещаете такие мероприятия!- воскликнул Пак Чжон Ки, владелец крупной строительной компании.  
\- Здравствуйте. Да, бывает и такое, - Чжэ улыбнулся ему, хотя желания разговаривать с ним у него не было никакого.  
\- Позвольте представить вам профессора Чо. Вам стоит как-нибудь взглянуть на его разработки. Мне кажется, это достаточно интересное вложение….  
Он продолжал что-то бубнить, а Чжэ Чжунг учтиво поклонился профессору и даже сделал вид что его интересует то, о чем Чжон Ки говорит.  
\- Мистер Ким!- услышал он голос Ю Хи. – Мистер Ким! Какими судьбами? Мы так давно не виделись! Позвольте мне украсть у вас ненадолго этого молодого господина, - она обворожительно улыбнулась мужчинам, и, конечно же, никто не смог противостоять ее улыбке.  
Ю Хи отвела его в сторонку.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся ей Чжэ Чжунг. – Если бы не ты, то через пять минут я бы точно сошел с ума.  
\- Я так и поняла, - рассмеялась она. – Я же говорила тебе, нужно кого-нибудь взять с собой на такой вот случай, но ты отказался. А меня уже ждет мой кавалер. Помни, я не всегда смогу тебя спасти, - Она весело хихикнула и покинула его.  
«Срочно нужно туда где меньше людей», - он вышел из банкетного зала и пошёл по коридору. Поворот, еще поворот, и еще один. Казалось это не просто здание, а лабиринт. Чжэ Чжунг представил себе, что заблудился в этом лабиринте, и его найдут только через много лет.  
\- Глупости, - Чжэ улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
\- Вы заблудились? – послышался голос за спиной.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся он. – Просто хотелось побыть немного одному.  
Чжэ Чжунг обернулся. Перед ним стоял молодой человек. Сердце Чжэ ухнуло вниз.  
«Пять лет, а он ни капли не изменился.»  
\- Мин… - прошептал он одними губами.  
Мин узнал Чжэ.  
Конечно, Чжэ Чжунг никогда и не думал, что их встреча будет светлой - с объятьями и улыбками. Но Мин мог что-нибудь сказать, хотя бы для приличия. Но не сказал. Он помедлил доли секунды, развернулся и пошёл прочь.  
В голове как будто кто-то включил ненастроенный радиоприемник. Все мысли испарились, а тело действовало само по себе. Чжэ Чжунг догнал молодого человека и схватил за руку. Казалось, что наконец-то он догнал свое прошлое.  
Приемник выключился, и в голове стали метаться мысли: они не просто метались, а пульсировали, бились в конвульсиях, не позволяя ему сказать хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Ты будешь делать вид, что не знаешь меня?  
Мин молчал. Тишина резала больнее ножа.  
\- Как будто ничего не было?  
Чжэ Чжунг хотел увидеть глаза Мина. Он хотел понять, было ли реальностью всё то, чем он жил всё это время? Все его надежды, которые помогали просыпаться по утрам; воспоминания, которые заставляли двигаться дальше – всё это он выдумал сам? Что значит для Мина их встреча?  
Чжэ притянул его к себе и обнял за плечи.  
\- Этого не было?  
Он не знал, кого больше спрашивал, его или себя.  
\- Перестань, нас могут увидеть, - тихо сказал Мин. – Я не знаю. Наш контракт закончился очень давно.  
В его голосе послышалось сожаление, смешанное с горечью. Как будто это был красный флажок на старт для сердца Чжэ Чжунга, которое заколотилось как бешеное.  
\- Мне пора, тут мой отец, он будет меня искать. Отпусти.  
\- Ни за что, - Чжэ прикоснулся к его губам своими. Его своеобразная попытка упокоить Мина сработала. Он перестал отбиваться и ответил на его поцелуй. Сначала робко и нежно, а затем более настойчиво, как будто одним поцелуем он хотел наверстать всё то что они упустили за эти пять долгих лет.  
Чжэ Чжунгу пришлось оторваться от его губ, потому как он почувствовал, что у Мина подгибаются колени.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть и нам придется искать ближайшую свободную комнату, - пошутил Чжэ.  
Щеки Мина горели, его слегка растрепанный вид, и глаза, в которых читалось желание - всё это еще больше подогревало в Чжэ Чжунге животные инстинкты. Но так же он знал, что этот благотворительный вечер устроил отец Чанг Мина и, конечно же, будет искать сына, если Чжэ его позаимствует надолго.  
\- Сейчас,- Чжэ прикоснулся губами к его шее. Он никогда бы не подумал что растает как девица от нахлынувших сентиментов. Но он решил всё списать на алкоголь.  
Краем уха Чжэ услышал шаги и отпустил Мина. А так не хотелось, казалось, если отпустит, тот опять исчезнет.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг?! – это был голос Ю Хи. – А я тебя потеряла.  
Чжэ Чжунг постарался придать лицу более спокойное выражение. Зная Ю Хи можно было гарантировать на все сто процентов, что если она что-то заметит, то сразу же накинется с расспросами, а потом еще долго будет вспоминать это.  
\- Я немного заблудился, но мне уже помогли, - он попытался выдавить из себя коронную улыбку «мне всё нипочём», но казалось, у него это не получилось.  
Чанг Мин многозначительно посмотрел сначала на Ю Хи, а потом на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Раз уже всё в порядке, я покину вас, - он чинно откланялся и ушел.  
«Чёрт! Ю Хи, ты как всегда не во время!!!» - рассерженно подумал Чжэ.  
\- Кто это был? Твой очередной партнер по бизнесу?  
\- Да. А теперь пойдем. Кстати где твой кавалер? Мне не нужны завтра жалобы о плохом обслуживании.  
\- Ты зануда,- протянула она.  
Когда они зашли в зал, Чжэ попытался глазами найти Мина, но тщетно.  
\- Ищешь того симпатичного парнишку?  
\- Отстань.  
\- Ю Хи, вот ты где!  
К ним подошел мужчина средних лет - постоянный клиент. Из-за того, что он очень много работал, его бросила жена, и после этого он стал клиентом клуба.  
\- О! И мистер Ким пожаловал на этот вечер! А мне казалось, что вы недолюбливаете такие многолюдные сборища, - обратился он к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Сегодняшний вечер я никоим образом не мог пропустить.  
\- Позвольте, я представлю вам моего друга.  
Он подвел их к группе людей, среди них Чжэ узнал нескольких своих партнеров и господина Шима.  
\- Помнишь, я тебе говорил об одном упрямце, который не хочет продавать мне акции компании ПИД? Познакомься - Ким Чжэ Чжунг. А это мой друг…  
\- Мы знакомы, - улыбнувшись, перебил его Чжэ Чжунг. – Пересекались как-то раз, давным-давно.  
\- Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии. – По голосу Шима можно было понять, что он не так сильно рад видеть Чжэ Чжунга, как пытается это показать. Да и кому будет на руку, если он расскажет кому-нибудь, что уважаемый бизнесмен «покупал» своему сыну мальчика?  
\- Как вам сегодняшний вечер?  
\- Очень занимательно. Встретил множество знакомых, которых, как я думал, я потерял навсегда, - он взглянул на Мина подошедшего к ним.  
\- Отец, тебя ждут на сцене.  
\- Прошу простить, но сейчас я должен сказать речь. Вынужден вас покинуть.  
Чанг Мин еле заметно улыбнулся ему. Чжэ Чжунгу же всё еще хотелось наплевать на остальных и накинутся на него.  
Свет приглушили, как будто кто-то прочитал его мысли, на сцене появился организатор этого вечера и начал говорить. Но интереса у Чжэ он не вызвал, так как его взгляд был прикован к Мину. Чжэ почувствовал как кто-то осторожно дотронулся до его плеча.  
\- Это ведь он? Тот человек, о котором говорил Чжэ Юн? Тот, которого ты любил? – спросила Ю Хи.  
Чжэ решил промолчать, в надежде, что не получив ответа она успокоится.  
\- Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Это точно тот самый клиент. Как долго вы не виделись?  
\- Пять лет, - слова сами слетели с губ.  
\- Ого. Вам можно только позавидовать.

Чанг Мин устало вздохнул и поправил галстук. Он посмотрел на девушку, сидевшую напротив.  
\- Ну что же. Ты увидела меня, и, как я понимаю, ты всё еще хочешь выти за меня замуж.  
Девушка, похожая на олененка Бэмби, послушно кивнула.  
«Ничего ты не хочешь, ты делаешь так как тебе сказали твои родители. Как должен поступить и я.» - подумал Чанг Мин.  
\- Отлично, - продолжил он безучастным тоном. – Тогда, чтобы не было никаких недоразумений в дальнейшем, хочу предупредить тебя сразу… Ты мне совершенно безразлична. Я не считаю тебя красивой. Я не считаю тебя умной. Когда ты выйдешь за меня замуж, мы не будем делить одну спальню. У тебя будет своя, у меня своя. Мне безразлично, как ты будешь тратить свое свободное время. И я перед тобой отчитываться не собираюсь.  
\- Но…  
\- Верности до гроба я тебе не гарантирую. А точнее совсем наоборот. Признаюсь сразу - я буду тебе изменять. И поверь мне, совесть мучить меня не будет.  
Девушка побледнела.  
«Кажется я переборщил. Хотя так оно даже и лучше.»  
Мин не сказал ей всей правды. Он был верен. Все эти годы он был верен только одному человеку, с которым не мог быть вместе.  
\- Ну что, устроим повторное свидание или ты еще подумаешь? – Чанг Мин не скрывал своего презрения.  
\- Я еще подумаю.  
\- Вот и отлично.  
Мин чинно раскланялся и поторопился покинуть ресторан. Всё шло как обычно. Девушки всегда отвечали одно и то же «Я подумаю», а это значило, что следующего свидания, как и свадьбы, не будет. Но Мин только этого и добивался от них. Кому-то хватало просто ледяного взгляда, кому-то нужно было рассказать планы на неосуществимое будущее. Всегда проходило по-разному, но ответ всегда был одинаковым.  
Как только Чанг Мин вернулся в Корею, его отец задался целью - женить сына. Но тот не разделял взглядов отца. Поэтому каждое свидание с очередной девушкой он делал невыносимым . Он не мог признаться ни отцу, ни кому-либо о том, что его сердце уже давно принадлежит другому. И только ему он будет верен всегда.  
Отец как будто почувствовал, что свидание закончилось, телефон Мина завибрировал в кармане.  
\- Ну как прошло? – спросил он без предисловий.  
\- Не очень. Я думаю, я ей не понравился.  
\- Как обычно. Следующее свидание будет семейным.  
Это значило одно - отшить очередную претендентку на руку и сердце будет сложнее в присутствии отца.  
\- Как хочешь, - спокойно ответил Чанг Мин.

Уже полчаса Чжэ Чжунг смотрел на форму ответа на деловое письмо, и никак не мог собраться и написать его. Все его мысли были всё еще там, в том вечере. Он знал, что они скоро снова встретятся. Особенно, если учитывать его круг общения.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите, - Чжэ Чжунг сделал вид, что его оторвали от очень важного занятия.  
\- Чжэ, у меня тут такое дело… - Ю Хи нервно топталась на пороге.  
\- Проходи, раз уж с делом, - мягко улыбнулся Чжэ.  
Девушка прошла в кабинет и села в кресло напротив Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Говори, - предложил после долгой паузы Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Тут такое дело…  
\- Ю Хи, давай без долгих предисловий и сразу к делу. У меня очень мало времени.  
\- Один клиент хочет продлить контракт с девушкой.  
\- Какая девушка и сколько она уже с ним?  
\- Я. Четыре дня.  
\- Сколько он хочет?  
\- Еще двадцать дней.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Но Чжэ! Можно хорошо заработать на этом контракте. Он мне даже не нравится! То есть он приятный, но я не влюбилась. Я смогу!  
\- Я кажется, дал свой ответ и он не обсуждается.  
\- Чжэ! Повторяю, я не влюблена в него.  
\- Сначала он тебе просто симпатичен, потом ты узнаешь его лучше, потом ты понимаешь, что уже не можешь без него, и весь твой мир крутится вокруг него. Он и есть твой мир. А потом… потом он тебе скажет «Контракт закончился»! А после этого твоя жизнь превратится в серую кашу. После этого ты забудешь запах лета, ты забудешь, как выглядит осеннее небо, ты забудешь об ощущении волшебства на новый год, ты забудешь, как выглядит весна. Тебе будет безразлична твоя жизнь, твои друзья, твоя работа. Ты не будешь чувствовать ничего, кроме пустоты. Ты этого хочешь?!  
Ю Хи ошарашено, не моргая смотрела на Чжэ Чжунга. Она поняла, что всё что он сказал, он сказал о себе. О том, как было с ним. О своих чувствах.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, прости… - тихо сказала девушка. - Так ведь с тобой было?..  
Чжэ Чжунг отвернулся от неё и глубоко вздохнув начал говорить.  
\- Я тебе скажу, но ты забудешь о нашем разговоре. Пять лет назад появился клиент, и Хонг Мин решил подписать контракт на тридцать дней. Я думал, что справлюсь. Прямо как ты сейчас. К тому же мне было легче, как ты видела, он - парень. Но всё оказалось значительно сложнее. Я узнал, что он болен и о том что он не хочет жить…  
Чжэ Чжунг вспомнил их первую встречу, их поездку к морю, поход на аттракционы. И больницу.  
\- Мне захотелось узнать почему… почему он так страстно не желал жить? Я постепенно начал узнавать его, и через какое-то время понял, что уже не могу без него. Без того, чтобы видеться каждый вечер, без того чтобы просыпаться с ним, без того чтобы слышать как он произносит мое имя.  
Ю Хи боялась даже рот открыть. Она боялась что Чжэ Чжунг перестанет рассказывать о себе. Ведь он был самой загадочной фигурой в этом клубе. О нём никто ничего не знал.  
\- Сначала была страсть, потом любовь, а потом жестокая реальность. Мы расстались когда закончился контракт.  
\- Это он тебе сказал? – не выдержала Ю Хи.  
\- Он должен был улететь за границу, а я должен был закончить свои дела здесь и через год последовать за ним. Но он улетел без меня. Он позвонил мне и сказал: «контракт закончился». Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой произошло такое же. Поэтому, нет. Никаких долгосрочных контрактов.  
\- Но ведь он здесь… между вами ведь ничего не изменилось…  
Чжэ непонимающе взглянул на девушку.  
\- Да! Я думаю, что его отношение к тебе не изменилось. Ты же сам видел как он на тебя смотрел. Даже я поняла, что всё это время он любил тебя! Почему в тот вечер ты ничего не сделал, почему ты не сказал ему, что все эти пять лет ты его ждал?  
\- Ю Хи, если бы он вернулся еще тогда, то я бы так и сделал. Но сейчас у меня немного другие планы.  
\- Хиро, да как ты можешь… ты был бы счастлив…  
\- Я и так буду, - Чжэ Чжунг загадочно улыбнулся и приподнял брови. – После этого вечера, я точно могу тебе сказать - пара месяцев погоды не сделает.

Хотя после того вечера уже прошла почти неделя, Чанг Мин был всё еще взбудоражен. В этот раз на семейное свидание пригласили девушку, с которой Мин пересекался в юности. Со Ёнг была дочерью одного из компаньонов его отца. Она всегда вызывала исключительно положительные эмоции. Возможно, если жизнь Чанг Мина сложилась бы иначе, он подружился бы с Со Ёнг.  
Девушка была приветлива и выглядела просто обворожительно. Но Мин ничего не замечал. Все его мысли и ощущения остались в том вечере, когда он снова встретил Чжэ Чжунга.  
«Кто была та девушка? Его подружка? Чем он сейчас занимается?» Ему хотелось одновременно и петь от счастья, и рыдать от невозможности быть рядом с ним.  
Сидевшие за столом родители Со Ёнг о чем-то спрашивали Мина, но за него приходилось отвечать его отцу, так как сам Чанг Мин даже не слушал, о чем они говорили.  
\- Ну, что же. Раз уж всё складывается так хорошо, предлагаю оставить молодых наедине, чтобы они смогли нормально пообщаться. По вашему сыну заметно, что мы смущаем его своим присутствием, - сказала мать Со Ёнг.  
Пожелав приятного вечера, родители удалились. Хо Чжин метнул на сына грозный взгляд, но Мин даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Он еще не знал, как избавиться от этой «невесты», но был уверен, что избавится от нее, как и ото всех остальных.  
\- Чанг Мин, я хочу признаться тебе честно, - начала Со Ёнг. – Свадьбы не будет. Во-первых, этого брака больше желают мои родители. И, во-вторых, я за тебя замуж не пойду. Чанг Мин, скажу тебе сразу, меня не интересуют мужчины.  
\- О как, - удивленно сказал Чанг Мин. Такого поворота он никак не ожидал. Но ему понравилась откровенность Со Ёнг.  
\- Вот и отлично. Я согласен взять тебя в жены.  
\- Что? Я говорю, что я лесбиянка, а он о свадьбе, - покачала головой девушка. – Чанг Мин, ты очень странный.  
\- То что ты не интересуешься мужчинами очень большой плюс. Я могу спать спокойно, ты домогаться до меня не будешь. Сама подумай, нас ждет прекрасное будущее. У тебя своя жизнь, у меня своя. Я даже готов покрывать тебя, ведь твои родители не знают. Мне тоже не очень нужна эта свадьба, ее больше хочет мой отец.  
\- Ого, - теперь настала очередь Со Ёнг удивляться. – Так ты из другой команды.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Слушай, я правда не могу сейчас. Моя… подруга, она не поймет, если я приду сейчас и скажу ей, что выхожу замуж. Но если всё будет слишком критично, то я согласна. Но тянуть буду до последнего.  
\- Вот и договорились.  
Такого исхода Чанг Мин никак не ожидал, но он был доволен, что всё закончилось именно так. Если отец будет настаивать, теперь у него есть претендентка на роль невесты.  
\- А у тебя есть кто-нибудь? – как бы невзначай спросила девушка, ковыряясь в своем десерте.  
\- Был.  
\- Недавно расстались?  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- Ты весь вечер сам не свой. Вот я и подумала…  
\- Нет, мы расстались давно. Очень давно.  
\- Но ты его до сих пор любишь? – ошарашено спросила Со Ёнг.  
\- Со Ёнг, было время, когда я не мог противиться воле отца, так что в какой-то мере наш разрыв произошел и по моей вине. Мне кажется, мы не виделись с этим человеком уже целую вечность… и не так давно мы снова встретились…  
\- И? Вы поговорили? Ты сказал ему, что всё еще любишь его?  
Со Ёнг всегда была достаточно романтичной девушкой, так что история Мина не могла оставить ее равнодушной.  
\- Это и разговором сложно назвать. Но я думаю, он всё понял. Только вот я снова начал сомневаться, как тогда… Знаешь, в то время я был очень болен. И мне казалось, что он со мной только из-за жалости, - Мин предпочел опустить детали о контракте.  
\- Боже, Чанг Мин, какой же ты глупый, - рассмеялась девушка. – Если бы ты ему был бы в тягость, я думаю, он бросил бы тебя. Или он тебя и бросил?  
\- Нет, это я был инициатором. Но не без помощи отца. Он показал мне несколько снимков. А я был глуп и поверил в то, что он неверен мне. Два года назад я узнал, что часть снимков была сделана давно, еще до нашего знакомства. А теперь…  
\- А теперь ты должен рассказать ему причину. А если он тебя тоже любит. Да даже если и не любит, ты всё равно должен сказать ему правду!  
\- Скажу, когда буду готов. Когда нам никто не помешает, вот тогда и скажу, - загадочно улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Он слегка расправил плечи. Почему-то от разговора с Со Ёнг ему стало значительно легче. Он смог сказать вслух то, что хранил в себе столько лет. Чанг Мин осмотрелся и увидел группу людей, входивших в ресторан. Среди них Мин увидел его. Чжэ Чжунг направился к столику неподалеку, а Мин не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Чжэ был одет в строгий черный костюм, подчеркивавший его стройную фигуру. Мин следил за каждым его движением. То как он отодвинул стул, как взял в руки меню, как, быстро пробежав глазами по строчкам, отложил его в сторону.  
Со Ёнг была далеко не дурой. Она последила взглядом, куда уставился Чанг Мин.  
\- Вот это да, - тихо охнула она.  
\- Что? – Мин посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Чанг Мин, если бы ты на меня хоть раз так посмотрел, я бы не задумываясь пошла бы за тебя замуж.  
\- Нам нужно уходить, - засуетился Мин.  
\- Зачем? Иди и скажи ему. Расскажи ему о своих чувствах! Срочно! Сейчас же!  
\- Со Ёнг, я не могу… пока…  
\- Ты взрослый парень, чего ты не можешь? Просто рот открыть и сказать «Я люблю тебя»? Ты так и будешь раздевать его взглядом?  
\- Не сейчас.  
\- А когда? Через пять лет? Десять? Двадцать? Да он помрет быстрее, чем ты ему скажешь три слова!  
Со Ёнг разошлась не на шутку.  
\- Мы уходим, - четко сказал Чанг Мин и встал из-за стола.  
«Ладно», - сощурилась девушка.  
Проходя мимо стола где сидел Чжэ Чжунг, она как бы невзначай уронила сумочку.  
\- Ой, я такая неуклюжая.  
Мин шедший впереди, обернулся и наклонился чтобы поднять сумочку, но Чжэ уже опередил его.  
Он поднял глаза на Мина и так и застыл с сумочкой в руках. Чанг Мин протянул руку, чтобы забрать аксессуар принадлежащий Со Ёнг. Буквально на мгновение их пальцы соприкоснулись. И на это мгновение Мин забыл, как дышать.  
\- Здравствуй, - тихо произнес Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин ничего не сказал, только лишь кивнул. Он схватил Со Ёнг за руку и кинулся прочь из ресторана.

Чжэ Чжунг снова сел за стол и, улыбнувшись мужчинам напротив, сказал:  
\- Продолжим?  
Мужчина в сером костюме кивнул:  
\- Я хотел бы знать, что вы предлагаете.  
\- Я не собираюсь закрывать вашу компанию. Да, я знаю то бедственное положение, в котором вы сейчас находитесь. И мне кажется, вам стоит задуматься над моим предложением.  
\- Не буду скрывать от вас, господин Ким, что компания АДК тоже предложила нам слияние.  
Чжэ Чжунг не подал вида, что ему было не приятно слышать о фирме-конкуренте.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что их условия будут лучше наших, - холодно сказал Чжэ. – Господин Шим как не умел, так и не умеет работать. Всё, что ему нужно, так это получить компанию, а что он с ней будет делать дальше - одному Богу известно. Я в курсе, что эта компания - ваш семейный бизнес. Вы хотите оставить детей без наследства? Я гарантирую вам, что так оно и будет, когда произойдет слияние с АДК.  
\- Я думаю, что в вас говорит злость из-за того, что контракт уходит из ваших рук, - надменно усмехнулся мужчина.  
\- Нет, что вы, - обворожительно улыбнулся Чжэ. – Ни в коем случае. Я просто хочу напомнить об одной компании, которую постигла такая же участь, как постигнет и вас, если вы примите предложение АДК.  
\- Это слияние, - возмущенно произнес мужчина. – Этого не произойдет.  
\- Ну, пока это на словах - слияние. А как дело дойдет до документов, это уже будет поглощение.  
Чжэ Чжунг заметил, как один из собеседников нервно стрельнул глазами куда-то в сторону. Он заметил, что тот сомневается. Если бы была возможность вести переговоры с ним, то Чжэ Чжунг уже договорился бы обо всем и спокойно обедал.  
\- Они не смогут! – возмутился мужчина.  
\- Это сейчас Вам так кажется, а когда придет день, будете со счастливыми улыбками подписывать документы. Чтобы только потом понять, что вас надули. Так что я предлагаю Вам еще раз подумать.  
\- Да, мы подумаем, - перебил компаньона «нервный». – А сейчас, господин Ким, мы хотели бы откланяться.  
Мужчина удивленно смотрел на партнера и не мог понять, почему тот решил прекратить беседу. А Чжэ Чжунг уже понял. В этот раз ему даже не пришлось вспоминать все грязные трюки Хо Чжина, чтобы как следует запугать претендентов на слияние.  
\- Конечно. Вы знаете, как меня найти, - Чжэ Чжунг кивнул мужчинам и взмахнул рукой, подзывая к себе официанта.  
Убедившись в том, что мужчины покинули ресторан и, сделав заказ, Чжэ позволил себе расслабленно откинуться на стуле. Сама по себе фирма была не обещала радужных перспектив, но роль в этой войне у нее была почти решающая.

Чанг Мин вошел в кабинет отца, и сел в кресло напротив него. Хо Чжин говорил по телефону и не обращал внимание на сына.  
\- Вы уверены?.. Да… Нет, я разберусь с этим. А когда будут готовы документы на передачу акций?.. Понятно… Нет, вся эта ситуация крайне нелепа, но ничего не поделаешь. Да, с нашей стороны всё будет готово, как только мы свяжемся с покупателем. Да, Спасибо. До свидания.  
Чанг Мин изумленно приподнял брови.  
\- Акции продаешь? За спиной у совета?  
\- Совет в курсе. А для тех кто не в курсе, говорю: у нас небольшие проблемы с новым зданием.  
\- А если точнее?  
Хо Чжин устало потер переносицу. Лишь на мгновение Мину показалось, что его отец настоящий человек из плоти и крови. Но это лишь на мгновение. Хо Чжин снова нацепил маску надменности и сказал:  
\- Как ты помнишь, большая часть финансов сейчас занята.  
\- Чем именно?  
\- Госзаказ.  
\- Сколько раз я говорил не ввязываться в это?!  
\- Попридержи язык! – прикрикнул на Мина отец. – Я пока глава компании и мне решать куда ввязываться, а куда нет. Лучше бы мы не ввязывались в это строительство на том участке, что ты подсунул нам.  
\- Что с ним? Участок идеален. Все разрешения я получил. Дело оставалось за малым - построить чертов дом.  
\- Сын, с каких это пор ты стал таким дерзким?  
\- С тех самых. Я слушаю дальше.  
\- Недавно комиссия обнаружила какой-то брак в сваях.  
\- Сколько этажей уже есть?  
\- Всего три. Но из-за этих свай, работу придется остановить и всё переделывать. Сам можешь представить, что достроить в срок мы уже не сможем. А на неустойку денег нет.  
\- Готовишься?  
\- Хочу прикрыть тылы. Как свидание?  
\- Отлично. Она мне подходит.  
\- Вот и хорошо, а теперь выйди. Я жду покупателя.  
В дверь постучали. Мину подумалось, что так стучат люди уверенные в себе. Которые не боятся открыть дверь и увидеть, возможно, не то, что им хотелось бы. Дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился молодой человек. Его лицо показалось Чанг Мину очень знакомым. Этот человек не стал дожидаться приглашения и, войдя в кабинет, сел на свободное кресло.  
\- Вы готовы?  
-Чанг Мин, - Хо Чжин указал сыну на дверь, но тот всматривался в лицо мужчины и никак не мог понять, где он видел его. – Чанг Мин, ты мешаешь.  
Мин медленно встал и прошел к выходу, и только у самой двери он понял, где видел этого человека. Это был тот самый мужчина, что был на фотографиях с Чжэ Чжунгом. На тех, про которые Мин не смог ничего узнать. Те которые могли оказаться правдой.  
Чанг Мин вышел из кабинета и уселся на небольшой диванчик. Ему нужно было узнать, кто он.  
По всей видимости, мужчина был не любителем долгих переговоров. Такой вывод сделал Мин, когда через двадцать минут дверь снова открылась, и мужчина вышел из кабинета. У него было всё то же непроницаемое выражение лица, как и двадцать минут назад, по которому Чанг Мин не смог понять, как прошли переговоры. В чью пользу.  
Мин встал с дивана и направился к мужчине.  
\- Здравствуйте, - улыбнулся он ему.  
Мужчина немного напрягся и кивнул вместо приветствия.  
\- Скажите, мы не могли раньше встречаться?  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
\- А мне почему-то ваше лицо кажется знакомым, - не отставал от него Мин. - Может быть, вы знали Чжэ Чжунга? Или знаете.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - холодно сказал мужчина.  
Чанг Мину хотелось закричать, наброситься на него, уличить его во лжи. Ведь он был уверен, что это тот самый мужчина, который был на фотографиях. Но Мин не мог позволить себе этого.  
\- Что ж, тогда прошу прощения, - выдавил Чанг Мин и отошел в сторону.  
«Но я узнаю, кто ты», - решил для себя Мин.


	2. Chapter 2

Чжэ Чжунг стоял у окна и смотрел на знакомый до мелочей пейзаж за окном. Возможностей переехать было много, а так же Чжэ Юн частенько предлагал квартиры побольше, более шикарные, дорогие и не очень. Чжэ Юн настаивал на переезде Чжэ, но тот отказывался. Чжэ Чжунг так и не смог переехать. То ли из-за того, что с этой квартирой связаны хорошие воспоминания, то ли из-за того, что в глубине души он надеялся, что в один прекрасный день Чанг Мин позвонит в его дверь.  
Чжэ Юн нервно побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
\- Как прошло? – безучастно спросил Чжэ Чжунг .  
\- Отлично. Пятнадцать процентов.  
\- Да. Это действительно отлично. Он не отпирался?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Чжэ Юн. – Видимо, дела плохи… из-за свай.  
Чжэ Чжунг рассмеялся.  
\- И еще, - Чжэ Юн немного помедлил, - я видел Мина.  
Чжэ снова отвернулся к окну и задумался.  
\- Мне кажется, он узнал меня… ну помнишь… те фотографии.  
\- Помню, - поморщился Чжэ Чжунг. – Что ты ему сказал?  
\- Ничего. Я сделал вид, что не понимаю о чем он.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Придерживайся этого. Если он, или кто-то еще, узнает о том, что мы связаны, то нам придется туго.  
\- Но ты же говорил…  
\- Да, как вывернуться, я примерно представляю. Но подумай о другом, если кто-нибудь решит копнуть глубже? Тот парень из комиссии может и расколоться. Так что сделай вид, что ты меня не знаешь.  
В дверь позвонили, и через минуту Чжэ услышал восторженный голос На Рим, его домаработницы. Сердце Чжэ бешено заколотилось. Он резко повернулся к Чжэ Юну.  
\- Я уведу его в кабинет, а ты уходи.

Чанг Мин не мог поверить в то, что стоит перед дверью в квартиру Чжэ Чжунга. Возможно, если бы он не увидел его сегодня в ресторане, если бы не этот мужчина в офисе - Мин и не приехал бы сюда.  
«Что я тут делаю? Что? Он мог переехать. Или сейчас откроет дверь… его парень или девушка».  
Чанг Мин помялся еще немного.  
«Но раз уж приехал», - и он нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Дверь открылась и на пороге стояла На Рим. Женщина с минуту хлопала глазами, не веря в происходящее.  
\- О Боже! Чжэ Чжунг! Ты посмотри, кто приехал!!! – закричала женщина. – Заходите же скорее, - она схватила Мина за руку и втянула в квартиру.  
\- А что ты тут делаешь? – как-то невпопад спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Ох, молодой господин, Вы не представляете, что было! Чжэ Чжунг… совсем плох был тогда… - тихо сказала женщина. – Вот я и начала приходить и помогать ему. Ох, не знаю, что у вас двоих произошло, но переживал он сильно…  
\- На Рим! – громко сказал Чжэ Чжунг, спускаясь со второго этажа. – На Рим, ты сегодня не потребуешься.  
Но женщина словно ничего не слышала. Она смотрела на Чанг Мина и не могла перестать улыбаться.  
\- На Рим, если ты хочешь, то можешь снова перейти работать к Чанг Мину. Но об этом вы сами поговорите, в другой раз. А сейчас, не оставишь нас наедине? – мягко улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- Я еще зайду как-нибудь, - шепнул ей Мин. И только после этого она отпустила его руку и, поклонившись Чжэ Чжунгу, направилась в комнату, где лежали ее вещи.  
\- Пойдем? – Чжэ указал в сторону кабинета.  
Чанг Мин кивнул и проследовал за хозяином квартиры. Он заметил, как много изменилось в этой квартире. Пройдя в кабинет, Мин осмотрелся. Он осматривал помещение не из-за того, что ему были интересны диплом, книги и прочее. Он просто не знал, как начать разговор.  
Чжэ Чжунг тоже молчал. Он облокотился на стол и следил за каждым движением Мина.  
\- Знаешь, - тихо начал Чанг Мин, - я много раз обдумывал, что скажу тебе, когда мы увидимся снова. Но вот сейчас здесь. Ты и я. А я и не знаю с чего начать.  
Он замолчал. Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, что молчание длится слишком долго. Но в тот самый момент, когда Чжэ подумал, что Мин больше ничего не скажет, парень заговорил снова.  
\- Прости меня. Я знаю, что слишком поздно просить у тебя прощения за то, что я сделал тогда. Когда уехал, ничего не объяснив. За то, что никогда не говорил, что на самом деле ты значишь для меня. Ты дал мне надежду. Благодаря тебе я узнал, что такое любовь. А я… Ты знаешь, я бы слишком глуп в то время.  
\- Нет, - начал было Чжэ Чжунг, но Чанг Мин покачал головой.  
\- Да, я был глуп. Я считал, что ты со мной из-за жалости. Большую часть жизни люди жалели меня. Из-за того что я такой худой, одинокий, больной. Они всегда находили из-за чего пожалеть меня. Ты не представляешь, как я ненавидел это. И как я ненавидел эту фальшивую жалость. Когда, сидя в гостях, ты можешь сказать «А вы знаете, у директора Шима больной сын. Ох, и как он с ним мучается». А так же я ненавидел своего отца. Все его друзья и компаньоны считали его мучеником. Конечно, ведь сын умирает. Да только вот отцу всегда было наплевать на меня. Ему от меня нужны были только мои мозги. Знаешь, как мы с тобой познакомились? В тот год я помог отцу провернуть хорошую сделку. И он понял, что если я умру, то больше никто не будет ему помогать зарабатывать деньги. Он пришел ко мне и спросил, что я хочу. Он обещал дать, что угодно, если я соглашусь на операцию. Я сказал, что хочу только одного понимания. Не жалости, а понимания. Теплоты что ли. То чего он не мог и никогда не давал мне. Сам знаешь, что сделал он. Он так и не смог мне дать ничего. Он заплатил тебе, чтобы ты дал мне это. Да только вот всё пошло не так, как думал он, или предполагал я. Я думал, что ты просто скоротаешь мои дни. Но я влюбился. Влюбился в тебя.  
Сердце Чжэ Чжунга сжалось, но Чанг Мин не собирался замолкать:  
\- И тогда мне стало страшно. Тогда мне хотелось жить, чтобы быть с тобой. Но ведь нас объединял только контракт. Я слишком много думал об этом, не веря в то, что ты мог полюбить меня. Я продолжал накручивать себя. Мне стало казаться, что ты со мной только из-за жалости, как и все остальные. А тут еще и отец очень во время показал мне фотографии. Не так давно я узнал, что часть фотографий была сделана ревнивым мужем одной твоей клиентки.  
Но тогда эти фотографии были последней каплей. И я уехал. Прости.  
Чжэ Чжунг подошел к Чанг Мину совсем близко и посмотрел ему в глаза. Мин не мог понять, что чувствует Чжэ.  
\- Ну, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Скажи, что ты простил меня. Или нет. Или что ты ненавидишь меня еще больше. Прошу… только скажи хоть что-нибудь.  
Чжэ провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Мина и улыбнулся.  
\- Разве ты не понял, еще с той встречи? Как я могу тебя ненавидеть? ведь я ждал пять долгих лет, что ты вернешься.  
Он вцепился в лацканы его пиджака и, притянув к себе, нежно коснулся его губ.

Чжэ Чжунгу казалось, что за всю ночь он не сомкнул глаз. Он взглянул на Мина, тот посмотрел на него такими же шальными от недосыпа глазами.  
\- Не понимаю, как ты умудрился затащить меня в постель, - хриплым голосом произнес Чанг Мин.  
\- Да ты особо и не отбивался, - усмехнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- От тебя отобьешься, - нарочито обижено буркнул Чанг Мин, отворачиваясь от него.  
Но Чанг Мин не успел сделать вид, что обиделся и завернуться с головой в одеяло. Чжэ Чжунг резко уложил его на спину и придавил своим телом.  
\- Куда собрался?  
\- Обижаться на тебя, - улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Еще скажи, что я силой тебя затащил в постель, - хмыкнул Чжэ и скользнул губами по его шее.  
\- Чжэ, нет, - вяло попытался отбиться Чанг Мин, когда почувствовал, как рука Чжэ Чжунга скользнула по его животу.  
\- Почему нет? Мне кажется, я заслужил небольшую награду, за долгое ожидание, - прошептал Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин уже не мог противостоять прикосновениям и поцелуям Чжэ Чжунга.

Утро плавно перешло в день, и Чжэ и Мин решили, что имеют право на один выходной. Только вот дальше кухни никто не ходил.  
\- Как тебе в Англии? – спросил Чжэ, прижимая Чанг Мина сильнее к себе.  
\- Страна мне понравилась. Много интересного. Конечно, я не всё успел посмотреть… мы должны как-нибудь съездить туда. Тебе понравится, - радостно заявил Чанг Мин.  
\- А как прошла…  
Договаривать Чжэ Чжунг не стал, он знал, что Мин понял его.  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Потому что я хочу знать. Потому что это важно для меня. Для меня важно все, что связано с тобой.  
Чанг Мин помрачнел.  
\- Всё прошло достаточно хорошо. Сначала была химия, только потом операция. Я поэтому не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким.  
\- И что с того? Хоть лысый, хоть волосатый. Я хотел быть с тобой.  
\- Ага, чтоб держать тазик, когда меня выворачивало после химии?  
\- Можно было, и подержать, - пожал плечами Чжэ.  
\- Идиот, - рассмеялся Мин и шлепнул Чжэ Чжунга по плечу. – Знаешь, может быть, сохраним пока всё в тайне?  
\- Почему?  
\- Я еще не до конца вышел из-под опеки отца, а он меня женить пытается.  
\- Хорошо, - быстро согласился Чжэ Чжунг. Ведь у него самого были планы на отца Мина.  
Чанг Мин хотел было спросить, почему Чжэ согласился, но ему помешал звонок мобильного Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг, перелезая через Мина.  
Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что почти весь день они провели в кровати. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и поднял трубку.  
\- Да.  
\- Чжэ, я с не очень хорошими новостями, - послышался голос Чжэ Юна.  
\- Извини, это по работе, - Чжэ виновато улыбнулся Мину и выскользнул из спальни.  
Он еще раз взглянул на растянувшегося на кровати Мина и отошел от двери.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Мне кажется, кто-то копает под нас.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Сегодня я должен был встретиться с одним из работников АДК и договориться с ним о перепродаже.  
\- Он не станет в обход директоров.  
\- Станет. Шим там такого наворотил, что все боятся, как бы фирма не прогорела. Но суть не в этом. Звонил я этому старикашке и он сказал мне, что ему предложили бо́льшую сумму.  
\- Это за его-то три процента? – чуть не сорвался на крик Чжэ.  
\- Успокойся. Кстати, Мин еще у тебя.  
\- Да.  
\- Тем более успокойся. Разве ты хочешь, чтобы он всё узнал?  
Чжэ тихо подошел к двери и снова взглянул на Мина. Казалось, тот задремал.  
\- И это еще не всё, - продолжил Чжэ Юн. – Как я узнал, кто-то покупает акции АДК, как внутри, так и снаружи. И, кстати, этот аноним захватил ту компанию.  
\- Что? Когда? Как? Я только вчера с ними разговаривал.  
\- Я этого не знаю. Но он нам мешает.  
\- Значит так. Я подумаю, что можно сделать, а ты пока особо не светись. Понял?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я перезвоню.  
После этих слов Чжэ повесил трубку. Он постоял еще немного в коридоре, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Вернувшись в спальню, он обнаружил Мина всё так же распластавшимся на кровати. Чжэ Чжунг уселся на него, чем вызывал стон недовольства.  
\- Слезай, ты тяжелый, - простонал Мин.  
Чжэ покачал головой и чмокнул Мина в нос. Чанг Мин улыбнулся и сонными глазами посмотрел на Чжэ.  
\- Тебе пора?  
Как бы ни отрицал этого Чжэ Чжунг, но ему действительно нужно было на работу. Да и дела клуба нужно было проверить.  
\- Мы можем продолжить потом, - словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Чанг Мин.  
Он притянул Чжэ к себе и нежно коснулся его губ.

Чанг Мин был на удивление спокойным и собранным, не смотря на то, что эту ночь он провел без сна, но в своей постели. А вот по его собеседнику он не мог сказать, что тот спокоен. Мужчина нервно барабанил пальцами по столу и старался не смотреть в глаза Мину.  
\- Господин Ли, что еще Вас беспокоит?  
Мужчина нервно повел плечами:  
\- Я предполагаю, что совет будет против такого дела, - дрожащим голосом сказал он. – И Ваш отец в первую очередь.  
\- Ну, с отцом я сам поговорю. А Вам всё так же предлагаю поднять этот вопрос на совете, который, кстати, начинается через пять минут.  
\- Я не могу! – попытался запротестовать мужчина.  
Чанг Мин устало потер переносицу.  
\- Идите на совет и делайте так, как я Вам сказал. Или Вам деньги больше не нужны?  
Мин знал, что сейчас Ли были нужны деньги. Конечно, он знал, что так поступать некрасиво, но это бизнес. У Ли тяжело заболела жена и на ее лечение ему требовалась крупная сумма денег. Чанг Мин, всего лишь, предложил ему сумму в три раза превышающую оплату лечения, за три процента акций в компании отца. Ли поначалу согласился, но после того как он узнал, что в любом случае ему придется говорить это Хо Чжину, он испугался. Это не было секретом для Мина, то, что Хо Чжина боялись все подчиненные. Да и Мин сам раньше побаивался его. Но это было раньше: до знакомства с Чжэ Чжунгом, до операции, и решения во что бы ни стало отомстить отцу.  
\- Я буду ждать, - холодно улыбнулся мужчине Мин и вышел из кабинета.  
Его телефон словно ждал этого момента и завибрировал.  
\- Да, - коротко сказал Мин в трубку, идя в сторону лифтов.  
\- Чанг Мин, послушай, кто-то скупает акции. Буквально десять минут назад владелец компании НЕЭП скинул пару процентов, которые у него были. И что ты думаешь? Их тут же купил владелец совсем небольшой компании.  
\- Хён Чжун, узнай всё про него.  
\- Мин, есть у меня подозрение, что это липовая компания. Однодневка. Помнишь ЕБС и ЗАК? Они тоже скупали ту мелочь, которую сливали на бирже. А как только я попытался узнать хоть что-то, найти представителей, чтобы договориться о продаже, компании тут же признавались банкротом и их акции переходили тем компаниям, которые тебе отказывали. Или их поглощала более крупная компания, к которой мне было не подобраться.  
\- Твою мать, - тихо выругался Мин. – Всё равно узнай всё. Не нравится мне всё это.  
\- Думаешь, мне нравится? Ладно, попробую хоть что-нибудь узнать.  
Настроение Чанг Мина испортилось. Он знал, что кто-то копает под него и мешает ему развернуться в полную силу. А это отдаляло исполнение первоначального плана. Чанг Мин знал, что единственное, чем дорожит его отец - это были деньги. И лучшим способом отомстить ему - забрать их у него. Но сейчас кто-то опережает его. И Мину это совсем не нравилось.

Чжэ Чжунг набрал номер Мина. Чжэ получил приглашение на открытие какой-то выставки. Он предполагал, что Мин мог получить такое же, и хотел предложить пойти туда вместе. Но вместо самого Чанг Мина ему ответил автоответчик. Чжэ оставил сообщение о том, что будет на этом открытии и хотел бы, чтобы Мин тоже пришел.  
До назначенного часа оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы подобрать костюм и закончить некоторые дела. В дверь кабинета постучали.  
\- Кого еще нелегкая? – возмутился Чжэ, ведь он планировал провести остаток свободного времени в относительном спокойствии. – Войдите!  
\- Привет, - послышался бодрый голос Чжэ Юна.  
Чжэ Чжунг даже удивился тому, что не услышал звонка в дверь. Он знал, что На Рим пока у него, и могла открыть, но сам-то не слышал ничего.  
\- Каким ветром? – улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- Чжэ, кажется, ПВЛ придется ликвидировать.  
\- Не слишком ли часто?  
\- Мне кажется, другого варианта нет. Чонг сказал, что ею уже заинтересовались.  
\- К черту Чонга! – раздраженно бросил Чжэ. – Мне не нужно лишнее внимание. Компании неделя!  
\- А что еще делать.  
\- Чонг не сказал что хотели?  
Чжэ Юн уселся поудобнее в кресле.  
\- Мне кажется, нам крепко на хвост сели. К Чонгу приходил представитель компании МДК и интересовался, может ли он встретиться с представителем «нашей компании». А так же парень намекал на связь между ПВЛ и ЕБС.  
Чжэ Чжунг начинал злиться.  
\- Так отправь к нему долбанного представителя!  
\- Кого?  
\- Да хоть себя, Чжэ Юн. Мне нужно, чтобы этот парень нам больше не мешался! А теперь уходи, у меня много работы.  
Чжэ Юн только пожал плечами.

Начало вечера было не таким, каким Чжэ Чжунг хотел бы его видеть. Он был всё еще на взводе после разговора с Чжэ Юном. Остатки дня он не мог выкинуть этот разговор из головы.  
Масла в огонь подливали люди на открытии этой выставки. Чжэ Чжунг озирался по сторонам в поисках Мина. Он был уверен, что тот придет, но не мог заставить себя не волноваться. Еще один взгляд - и он увидел его. Повинуясь их небольшому соглашению, Чжэ Чжунг даже не двинулся в его сторону. Чанг Мин прошел мимо в сопровождении какой-то симпатичной девушки. На мгновение Чжэ почувствовал укол ревности. Но взгляд Мина, теплый и понимающий, брошенный словно вскользь, успокоил все волнения. И Чжэ Чжунг уже не мог дождаться момента, когда он смог бы остаться с ним наедине.  
\- Чжэ, я говорила тебе, что компания потребуется? – обворожительно улыбнулась Ю Хи. – Я же вижу, что тебе скучно. Так что на этот вечер я буду твоей компанией.  
Девушка широко улыбнулась и слегка обняла Чжэ Чжунга. Невинней, чем любовники, но и не так как друзья. Чжэ уже привык к выходкам Ю Хи, поэтому только тяжело вздохнул.  
Но он не заметил внимательно взгляда Мина, прикованного к нему.

Казалось, что время тянется бесконечно долго. Мин всё так же обихаживал свою даму. Иногда с кем-то о чем-то говорил, но даже не приближался к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
«Вот ты как?» Чжэ хитро сощурился, продумывая коварный план.  
Но судьба решила по-своему. Так что даже план не пригодился. Когда Чанг Мин стоял совсем рядом, разговаривая с каким-то бизнесменом, Ю Хи что-то активно рассказывала жене того самого бизнесмена. Девушка порой могла быть излишне «активна». Она широко взмахнула рукой, и, не заметив проходившего рядом официанта, со всего размаху ударила по подносу. Конечно же он не удержал поднос и все напитки пролились. К удивлению Чжэ Чжунга, бо́льшая часть жидкости обрела свое место на пиджаке Чанг Мина.  
\- Ой, простите. Я такая неуклюжая, - пролепетала Ю Хи.  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал Мин. Весь его вид выражал смесь досады и недоумения  
\- Давайте я помогу, - Чжэ тут же подхватил его под локоть и повел в сторону туалетов.  
Оказавшись в туалете, Чанг Мин тут же пошел к умывальнику, в надежде спасти пиджак.  
\- Почему ты даже не подошел ко мне? – словно между прочим поинтересовался Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- По кочану, - буркнул Мин.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Чжэ не понимал, почему он так злится.  
\- Ничего, - огрызнулся Чанг Мин.  
Он уже плюнул на пиджак и повернулся к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Ты не говорил, что у тебя кто-то есть. Что бы это могло значить? Сначала я видел ее на приеме у отца. Она не отлипала от тебя. А сегодня ты снова с ней. И ты еще спрашиваешь, что случилось? Ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. Просто ты меня в очередной раз обманул.  
Чжэ Чжунгу захотелось засмеяться, но подавил в себе это желание.  
\- Ты, когда злишься, такой сексуальный, - улыбнулся Чжэ. Теперь, понимая причину злости Мина, он был рад. Чанг Мин ревновал и не хотел ни с кем делиться.  
\- Я тут не шутки шучу, Чжэ, - серьезно сказал Мин.  
Ничего не говоря, Чжэ Чжунг подошел к нему совсем близко.  
\- Чжэ?  
\- Глупо конечно, но я так счастлив, что ты меня ревнуешь, - улыбнулся он и притянул Мина к себе для поцелуя.  
\- Не переводи тему, - пробормотал Чанг Мин. Его гнев уже поутих.  
\- Не перевожу. Она просто работает со мной. И иногда ей очень грустно видеть меня одиноким на таких приемах, поэтому она составляет мне компанию. А сейчас перестань отвлекать меня, когда мне так хочется поцеловать тебя.  
Чанг Мину совсем не чего было возразить. Ведь ему самому нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к этим пухлым губам.

Тишину в комнате нарушало только тиканье часов. Чжэ Чжунг любовался Мином, лежавшим рядом, а тот в свою очередь не отрывал взгляда от его лица.  
\- И почему всё время всё заканчивается у тебя в постели? – едва слышно произнес Мин.  
\- Если хочешь, в следующий раз мы можем остаться у тебя, - улыбнулся Чжэ, убирая прядку волос с его лба.  
Чанг Мин тихо засмеялся.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- А чего бы ты хотел?  
\- Не знаю. Может быть, попробовать наверстать упущенное?  
\- А мы этим и занимаемся, - улыбнулся Чжэ, наваливаясь на него всем телом.  
В попытках «отомстить», Мин ущипнул его за бок. Но Чжэ Чжунг не отступал, он принялся щекотать и тискать парня.  
\- Перестань, перестань! - задыхаясь от смеха, проговорил Чанг Мин. – Я же не об этом.  
\- Я понимаю.  
Чжэ провел пальцем по его груди. Скользнул по ключице, по шее. Он не решался признаться, что пока ему совсем не хочется идти в те места, где он не сможет прикоснуться к нему. А сейчас ему хотелось одного – ни при каких условиях не выпускать Мина из своих объятий.  
\- Может быть сходим прогуляться? – улыбнулся Чанг Мин, пытаясь губами поймать пальцы Чжэ, чертившие на его лице незатейливые узоры.  
Чжэ Чжунг покачал головой.  
\- Как насчет кино?  
Чжэ опять покачал головой.  
\- Ну, может быть, хоть позавтракаем?  
\- А вот это можно, - улыбнулся Чжэ.  
Он наконец-то скатился с Мина, давая тому свободнее вздохнуть.  
\- Идешь?  
\- Я требую завтрак в постель, - засмеялся Чанг Мин.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - Чжэ Чжунг картинно поклонился и направился на кухню.

Чжэ Чжунг был действительно счастлив. Сейчас ему казалось, что даже тогда, когда они были вместе, он не был таким счастливым. Хотя сравнивать было абсолютно бесполезно. Сейчас всё было по-другому. Да, они знали друг друга. Но сейчас они будто снова знакомились.  
«Слишком много времени прошло».  
Мин был таким близким и незнакомым одновременно. Не то, чтобы это пугало Чжэ Чжунга. Просто всё поменялось. Мин изменился, да и он сам. Когда шло время, когда Мина не было рядом, ему казалось, что чувства утихли. Что всё прошло. Он даже пытался завести какие-то отношения, приближенные к тому, что было у них с Мином. Но ничего не вышло. Тогда Чжэ плюнул на эту затею и погрузился с головой в работу.  
Но в тот день, когда он снова увидел Мина, внутри снова начал разгораться тот огонек, который, как ему казалось, уже давно потух. А сейчас с каждой минутой, проведенной вместе, этот огонек разрастался. Из мыслей его вырвал телефонный звонок.  
\- Да?  
\- Чжэ, - Чжэ Юн был чем-то взволнован.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ко мне приходил детектив.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я говорил, что кто-то под нас копает. Чжэ, нас могут поймать.  
\- Осталось еще немного. У него не так много акций осталось. Уже даже меньше пятидесяти.  
\- Да, Чжэ, но того, что у нас есть, мало.  
\- Знаю.  
\- У меня сегодня пара встреч, и, если они хорошо пройдут, то у нас будет еще десять процентов.  
\- Позвони, как закончишь.  
Чжэ Чжунг положил трубку. И задумался над своим положением.  
\- Придется начинать раньше.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Чанг Мин стоял на пороге кухни, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Ты выглядишь не очень довольным.  
\- Работа, - вздохнул Чжэ и повернулся к плите.  
\- А говорил, что у тебя сегодня выходной, - раздался шепот над его ухом.  
Чанг Мин положил ладони на его бедра и прижал его к себе.  
\- У меня выходной, - Чжэ попытался сосредоточиться на омлете, а не на прикосновениях Мина.  
\- Я верю, - прошептал Чанг Мин, коснувшись губами его шеи.  
Да, и в этом Мин изменился. Он стал более инициативным, более напористым.

Чжэ Юн уже ждал его в кабинете. Чжэ Чжунг даже не удивился этому.  
\- Сколько у нас?  
\- Двадцать шесть на разных компаниях.  
\- Всё. Продавай мне. У нас больше нет времени играть в игры.

Чанг Мин сидел за своим столом и постукивал пальцами по дереву. Он был недоволен. Детектив ничего дельного ему не рассказал. Всё сводилось к тому, что несколько компаний являлись держателями акций, но всякий раз, когда он приближался к ним, они испарялись. Всё, что мог, Мин скупил в компании и за её пределами. Но отец всё еще был держателем контрольного пакета. Даже не смотря на то, что он начал продавать свои акции.  
\- Пятнадцать процентов против него – ничто, - задумчиво сказал Чанг Мин.  
Он готовился к этому дню с того самого момента, как вышел из-под опеки отца. Сначала было сложно. После операции ему пришлось занять денег у друзей семьи, в обход отца. Ведь тот не дал ему никаких средств. Отец оплачивал все счета и пребывание Мина в больнице. Но никакой наличности. Тогда, когда в руки Чанг Мина попали свободные деньги, он начал использовать свой ум себе во благо. Он вложился в одно дело, а когда оно начало приносить доход, он не остановился на достигнутом и делал другие вложения. К моменту возращения, у него на счету была уже приличная сумма денег.  
Но здесь, как оказалось, его ждало фиаско.  
В дверь постучались.  
\- Да, - недовольно крикнул Чанг Мин.  
\- Господин Шим, я хотела напомнить вам, что сегодня встреча акционеров.  
\- Спасибо.  
«Началось», - подумал Мин.

В кабинете, кроме Хо Чжина, были еще четыре человека.  
\- Не густо, - заметил Чанг Мин усаживаясь на свое обычное место.  
\- Должны прийти держатели акций.  
Мин видел, что отец волнуется. Не смотря на то, что у него сейчас было всего тридцать девять процентов акций, он всё равно был директором компании. Мин подавил желание в сердцах стукнуть кулаком по столу. Он понимал, что все его попытки просто детский лепет.  
\- Здравствуйте, - послышался знакомый голос.  
Чанг Мин удивленно повернулся к двери. На пороге стоял не кто иной, как Чжэ Чжунг.  
«Что он тут делает?» - ошарашено подумал Мин.  
Он медленно повернулся к отцу. Боясь даже подумать, что это его очередные козни. Но увидев удивленное лицо отца, Мин понял, что появление здесь Чжэ такая же неожиданность и для него.  
\- Что здесь делает эта шлюха?! – взорвался Хо Чжин. Он уставился свирепым взглядом в сына. – Ты решил устроить тут балаган?  
Чанг Мин открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, не зная, что сказать. Оправдываться не хотелось.  
\- Ну что же вы так не ласковы со своим акционером? – Чжэ Чжунг обаятельно улыбнулся и сел за стол напротив Хо Чжина.  
\- Какой ты к черту акционер?!  
От злости лицо Хо Чжина покраснело.  
\- Выметайся!  
Чжэ лишь пожал плечами, и, взмахнув рукой, пригласил поближе подойти людей, которые с ним пришли. Это был какой-то пожилой мужчина в очках и тот самый парень с фотографий.  
Чанг Мин покрепче ухватился за подлокотники своего кресла. Внутри словно всё перевернулось. Этот парень и Чжэ. Что их связывает?  
Мужчина в очках откашлялся и произнес:  
\- Господин Ким является держателем двадцати шести процентов акций компании АДК. Исходя из кодекса, он имеет право присутствовать на собрании акционеров.  
\- Так что я никуда отсюда не уйду, - Чжэ Чжунг задорно улыбнулся и подмигнул Хо Чжину.  
Чанг Мину показалось, что сейчас отца схватит сердечный приступ. Но Чжэ Чжунг, как оказалось, не закончил:  
\- Но видеть твою рожу, - взгляд Чжэ моментально стал холодным и злым. Чанг Мин ни разу не видел Чжэ Чжунга таким. - Я не желаю. Дайте документы, - не отрывая взгляда от Хо Чжина, попросил он мужчину в очках.  
Мужчина подошел к Мину и положил перед ним папку. Чанг Мин совсем запутался в том, что происходило. Он не понимал, как у Чжэ оказались акции и что вообще происходит.  
\- Подпишите здесь, - мягко сказал мужчина.  
Чанг Мин автоматически подписал, даже не глядя, что именно он подписывает.  
\- Вот здесь.  
Снова подпись. Чанг Мин знал, что для начала ему нужно прочитать документы. Но сейчас все слова сливались в одну серую кашу перед глазами.  
\- И вот здесь.  
После того как Мин поставил последнюю подпись, мужчина улыбнулся и произнес:  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- И я тебя поздравляю, - широко улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг. – С днем рождения.  
\- Но… у меня давно прошел… - невпопад ответил Чанг Мин.  
\- Да, и я несколько пропустил. А также поздравляю с хорошей сделкой.  
\- Какая еще сделка?! Что за цирк вы тут оба устроили?! Чанг Мин, если ты сейчас же не выгонишь эту шлюху, то я уволю тебя!  
Но Мин молчал, изучая документы.  
\- Я напоминаю тебе: Ты здесь никто! У тебя и денег нет! Заканчивайте этот фарс и выметайтесь оба!  
\- Нет, папа, - тихо проговорил Чанг Мин.  
\- Мое терпение лопнуло! – распалялся мужчина. – Ты уволен! Выметайся из своей квартиры. Живи где хочешь и на что хочешь.  
Но Мин даже не шевельнулся. А Чжэ Чжунг продолжал широко улыбаться.  
\- Нет, папа, это ты уволен.  
\- Что?! – Хо Чжин хватал воздух ртом не в силах сказать что-либо.  
И снова в их разговор вмешался мужчина в очках:  
\- Хочу предупредить, что сейчас держателем контрольного пакета акций компании АДК является Шим Чанг Мин.  
Мин откинулся в кресле и, взглянув в глаза отца, медленно произнес:  
\- Ты уволен, папа. Не представлял, какое удовольствие буду испытывать, говоря это.  
\- Ну что ж, на этом мои дела здесь закончены, - Чжэ Чжунг пожал плечами, встал из-за стола и направился к двери.

Чжэ Чжунг не видел Мина уже несколько дней. Он понимал, что сейчас у того слишком много дел. Не смотря на то, что ему не удалось самому расправиться с Хо Чжином, он всё равно пребывал в хорошем настроении.  
В дверь позвонили. Чжэ не сразу вспомнил, что уже отпустил На Рим. Он вспомнил это только тогда, когда в дверь позвонили еще раз.  
\- Иду.  
Он открыл дверь.  
\- Привет, - смущенно сказал Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ удивленно уставился на чемодан стоявший рядом с Мином.  
\- Отец всё-таки был владельцем моей квартиры, - Мин запнулся, словно не решаясь продолжить говорить, – Он ее продал… и мне теперь жить негде.  
Чжэ Чжунг даже не вспомнил о том, что у Мина было достаточно денег для того чтобы приобрести себе квартиру. Он был счастлив, что Чанг Мин пришел к нему. Чжэ сделал шаг и крепко обнял его.

\- Может быть, ты мне объяснишь, как вообще это произошло?  
Чжэ Чжунг рассмеялся. Мин решился задать этот вопрос только через неделю после того, как они съехались. И сейчас, сидя за обеденным столом, он всё же спросил.  
Чжэ знал, что теперь его очередь рассказать, что было потом.  
\- Когда ты уехал, мне было очень тяжело. Ты буквально разбил мое сердце. Если бы не тот факт, что Хонг Мин скинул клуб на меня, я думаю, я еще долго пребывал бы в депрессии. Я занялся клубом вплотную, чтобы попробовать забыть тебя или хотя бы отвлечься. Тогда-то до меня и дошли слухи о том, что всплыли фотографии, которые когда-то сделал детектив нанятый мужем одной из моих клиенток. К тому времени у меня уже было достаточно денег для того, чтобы подкупить кого надо. И я узнал, что эти фотографии он показал тебе. После этого в моей голове созрел план. Я знал, что единственным слабым местом Хо Чжина была его компания. И я решил, что любым способом сделаю так, чтобы он ее лишился. Но для начала мне нужно было соответствующее образование. Тот диплом, который ты, возможно, видел у меня в кабинете, не подделка. Для того, чтобы побыстрей воплотить план в жизнь, мне пришлось немного поднапрячься. Но как оказалось, Чжэ Юн по образованию экономист. На первых порах он мне очень помогал. Потом стал моим компаньоном. Мы методично, создавая компании «однодневки», покупали акции АДК. Да, я не гнушался пользоваться грязными методами. Но сам понимаешь, на войне все методы хороши. Даже если бы ты не вернулся, даже если бы мы не были вместе, я всё равно довёл бы дело до конца и разрушил бы его компанию.  
Чанг Мин вспомнил ту историю со сваями, которая пошатнула компанию.  
\- За день до собрания, я продал сам себе все акции, которые мы смогли скупить. Мой человек в АДК сообщил мне, что у тебя было пятнадцать процентов. Которые, вкупе с моими, составляли бы контрольный пакет. Тогда-то мне в голову и пришла мысль - подарить тебе все свои акции.  
\- Ты так быстро оформил документы?..  
\- Это было дорого, но не невозможно. У меня не было времени. Кто-то начал копать под меня и если бы всё открылось, мой план провалился бы.  
\- Это был я, - закусив губу, пробормотал Мин.  
\- Что? – Чжэ Чжунг засмеялся.  
Он притянул к себе Мина и поцеловал его.  
\- Это подтверждает то, что нужно быть честными друг с другом.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и сильнее прижал к себе Чжэ, чтобы получить еще один поцелуй. Но замер, вспомнив кое-что еще.  
\- А тот парень… который был с тобой… отец мне показывал фотографии, где ты и он…  
\- Не знаю, что было на тех фотографиях. Но тот человек, которого ты видел в кабинете – это Чжэ Юн.  
Чанг Мин не сдержался и стиснул в объятьях Чжэ Чжунга. Теперь он был уверен в том, что тогда Чжэ не обманывал его.  
\- Ну что, как насчет того чтобы начать всё сначала? Как у нормальных людей? – прошептал Чжэ.  
\- Предлагаю заключить новый, более продолжительный контракт.  
\- И как надолго вы хотели бы нанять хоста?  
\- Я бы предпочел долгосрочный контракт. На всю жизнь, - улыбнулся Мин.  
Чжэ не знал, как долго будет длиться эта идиллия. И какой их жизнь будет дальше он тоже не знал.  
Сейчас для него было важно то, что теперь между ними никто не стоял и ничто им не мешало. А что будет завтра? Завтра он и узнает.


End file.
